32. Divulging Butler
Divulging Butler (吐露執事, Toro Shitsuji) is the thirty-second episode of the Kuroshitsuji anime and the eighth episode of season two. Summary Hannah comes into Alois' room to change his bandages from the wound Ciel had given him. He casts her out and demands that Claude change them instead. While Claude is changing his bandages, Alois asks him if he would want his blood now, and in return, he smiles and accepts. When Claude leaves, Alois remarks that his smile was disgusting. Alois is then shown falling on top of Hannah from exhaustion and asking her to take him to Ciel Phantomhive. Years ago, Alois, still known as Jim Macken, and his brother Luka steal a bag from an elderly man. Jim wishes that everyone in the village would die, and Luka supports him, saying whatever Jim wishes has to come true. Jim tells Luka to never leave his side, and Luka replies with Claude's line,"Yes, your highness." They spot a body floating in the river, and run toward the town to find that Jim's wish has come true, and everyone who was ever mean to them is now dead. Jim tells Luka to take the victims' material goods, as the dead do not need them anymore. Shortly after, Jim calls out for Luka but gets no answer, and finds him lying on the ground dead. Time passes, and an older Jim is seen at an old pedophile's mansion. The man tells Jim that he has filthy eyes and beats him. Later, when the boys are being bathed by maids (wearing outfits similar to Hannah's), Jim overhears two other boys talking about a fairy. Jim asks them how to call a fairy and is later seen skipping through a field calling out for one to grant his wish. The "fairy" is actually Claude and he states that once Jim has a wish, he will form a contract with him. Since he does not have a wish, no contract is formed. But Claude and Jim remain in contact with one another. Jim seduces the gross old man who he calls "father." Claude talks to Jim about Ciel and Sebastian, explaining that it was Sebastian who, under orders from his previous Master, wiped out Jim's village and in doing so, his "little brother" Luka. Seeking revenge, Jim states that he wants Sebastian to suffer the loss of Ciel—not just to kill Ciel, but to take him from Sebastian and make Ciel his. Since this is Jim's wish, Claude forms the contract and "Alois Trancy" is born. Alois then wakes up in a carriage driven by Hannah. Grell Sutcliff appears in Alois' carriage, pulling out his booklist on who would die next. Hannah fights with Grell while Alois crawls away and leans against a giant tree. Grell gains the upper hand against Hannah and apparently kills her with his chainsaw-like Death Scythe. A wolf comes and growls hungrily for the vulnerable Alois, but Claude kills the wolf before it harms him. Alois is overcome with emotion and clings to Claude's leg, telling him that Claude is the only one left in the world for him and that Claude is Alois' "highness." Later, Alois is murdered by Claude, who says to him that his soul "cannot possibly stimulate" his appetite. Then, Hannah approaches Alois' corpse and pokes his left eye out. Characters in Order of Appearance *Claude Faustus *Alois Trancy *Hannah Annafellows *Triplets *Luka Macken *Former Head Trancy *Grell Sutcliff Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Episodes